The Mayo Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) is located in Rochester, MN and Jacksonville, FI and will pursue two primary themes: 1) The recruitment and characterization of subjects on the Alzheimer's disease (AD) degenerative spectrum with a particular focus on early stage disease, mild cognitive impairment (MCI), and 2) the recruitment and characterization of subjects with non-AD dementias including frontotemporal dementia, dementia with Lewy bodies and corticobasal degeneration. These two themes represent a continuation of current activities of the ADRC. The ADRC in its current funding cycle has been active in research on the clinical, neuropsychological, neuroimaging and neuropathological aspects of MCI and will continue these efforts in proposed grant cycle. The Center has also emphasized research in frontotemporal dementia, dementia with Lewy bodies and corticobasal degeneration as well, and this work will expand in the proposed grant period. The ADRC will include 4 Cores: Clinical Core, Biostatistics and Data Management Core, Neuropathology Core and Education and Information Transfer Core. Each of these Cores is led by experts in their respective areas. The Center will also include 3 Projects: 1) Tensor Based Regional Atrophy Rate Measures from Serial Structure MRI and Normal Aging, AD and FTD, 2) The Genetics of Frontotemporal Dementia and Motor Neuron Disease, and 3) Susceptibility Alleles for AD in the IDE Region on Chromosome 10. The Cores and Projects will interact directly. All 3 Projects will draw upon the Clinical, Biostatistics and Data Management and Neuropathology Cores. The Center is designed to conduct research consistent with the themes of the Center and promote AD research within the institution.